pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 4 - The Rescue
Timothy and co flew through the air headed toward Karlin City after watching the news. Jin stared at Timothy flying in front of them with Kachu and his back an Nina and Nikita flying beside him. He wasn’t sure what was going through Timothy head when he saw what had happened on the news, but he was sure that it was connected too his dream some how. Just then Jin noticed Ash as he flew up beside him. “Hay Jin do you think Timothy is ok?” asked Ash “I honestly don’t know, but something not right.” replied Jin “I wish we could find out what.” thought Ash “Well something tells me we’ll find out soon enough.” assured Jin A few minutes later Karlin City came into view and were all shocked at the stated that the city was in. They saw some of the building were on fire and a good number of them had been damaged if not destroyed completely. Timothy looked at the city and saw that it was the same as he saw it in his dream after the dragon had attacked it. He rubbed his nose as a sudden rush of smoke blew toward him causing his nose to itch. “So what should we do?” asked Hinta Just then Timothy dropped toward the ground with the rest of the group following behind him. They landed in the highway as people and pokémon rushed through the rubble either to fight the fire still blazing in the building or to rescue trapped pokémon and people. “Alright everybody I want you all to spread out and help out wherever it’s needed.” ordered Timothy “Sure thing, but Timothy are you sure your ok?” asked Jamie “Yeah I’m fine, but I knew that this was going to happen.” nodded Timothy “What…what do you mean?” asked Hinta Timothy turned around and stared at his friends who were all waiting for an answer before he took a deep breath. “Last night in my dream I saw all of this happen. It was like it was either telling me that it was happening or showing me that it was going to happen.” explained Timothy “Are you sure?” asked Brock “Positive.” nodded Timothy “Well enough said….I believe him.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” Pikachu agreed “Well then let’s see if we can find anybody who need help.” said Alice “Right.“ They all said and they scattered throughout the city. Jin looked at Timothy as he looked around at the destruction like he was searching for something. “Hay you there I’m sorry, but the city is a danger zone for the moment!” yelled A voice Timothy, Jin, Kachu, Nina and Nikita turned around and saw a Officer Jenny walking toward her with a Growlith and another dog like pokémon walking beside her. It was he same size as the Growlith, but it had grey fur nearly covering it’s entire body except for its knees on its back legs and its chest an shoulder area which had black fur. The fur on its neck and around its head except on the front part of its chin and was blue along with the ton part of its tail. “I’m sorry, but you all will have to leave this area immediately if your not here as rescuer workers. I’m sorry, but we can’t afford for anybody to get hurt.” explained Officer Jenny “Don’t worry we can take care of ourselves.” assured Timothy Officer Jenny examined Timothy closer as if she recognized him from somewhere and it suddenly hit her. “Hay you’re the Cosmic Dragon aren’t you?” Officer Jenny “That’s one name that I go by.” replied Timothy as he continued to look around. “Wow I can’t believe that I actually get to meet the real Cosmic Dragon, but if you don’t mind me asking. What are you doing here? Are you here to help with the rescue?” asked Officer Jenny “You could say that.” nodded Timothy Officer Jenny looked confused at Timothy as he continued to looked around searching for something. “You’ll have to excuse my trainer…he has a lot on his mind right now.” apologized Jin “I see.” replied Officer Jenny “Officer Jenny where do you take the injured pokémon that the rescuers find?” asked Timothy “To the Pokémon Center…it was damaged, but not enough so that it had to be closed down.” replied Officer Jenny “Then that where we’ll start. Alright Kachu, Jin, Nina and Nikita let’s go.” said Timothy Officer Jenny watched in confusion as Timothy and his pokémon took off running down the highway toward the pokémon center. Timothy ran down the highway until the pokémon center came into sight and he came to a screeching halt in its front doors. When they walked in they saw injured pokémon lying on the floor on blankets that had been brought in from the outside. They saw that many of the pokémon had minor injuries, but their were those who’s injuries were much worse. He looked on around and saw the walls and the roof of the lobby had been badly cracked and it looked like it could collapse at any moment. “Can I help you?’ asked A voice from behind them. They turned around and standing behind them was a Nurse Joy with two Sweecare’s at her side. “I honestly don’t think you can…you seem to have your hands full here.” said Timothy “Yes, many of these pokémon are injured beyond our help right now. Some of our equipment was damaged last night during that attack last night.” sighed Nurse Joy “Maybe I can help.” offered Timothy “How?” asked Nurse Joy Timothy clapped his hands together and them slammed them onto the ground causing a red electrical energy to begin surging throughout the room. “Wow.” marveled Nurse Joy “Swee.” glared The two Sweecare’s They looked at the room as the red electricity seemed to repair the damaged to the floor, walls and ceiling. After a few minutes Timothy stood back up and looked around seeing the lobby looked like new. “That was alchemy wasn’t it?” asked Nurse Joy “Yes.” nodded Timothy “Wow…I’ve always wanted to try and take up alchemy, but it seemed so hard.” smiled Nurse Joy “It is, but you just have to want to do learn alchemy. Once you have the basic’s down its pretty easy.” noted Timothy “Do you think I could truly learn it?” Nurse Joy asked “Sure if you study enough.” nodded Timothy “Thanks. There are still a few of our main machines that need to be fixed. Could you use you alchemy to fix them?” asked Nurse Joy “Sure.” replied Timothy He followed Nurse Joy into the back of the pokémon center and into several rooms where other nurse joy’s were. In each of the he used his alchemy to fix the machined that the nurses used to help the pokémon, before returning to the lobby after he was done. “That you so much for your help. Now we can help get all these pokémon back to full health.” thanked Nurse Joy “It was no problem, but there is one thing that I need to ask you?” asked Timothy “Ok.” replied Nurse Joy “Has anybody brought in an injured Evitagen and Evitisop?” asked Timothy Jin was suddenly shocked by the names Evitagen and Evitisop as he hadn’t expected him to mention them. Jin looked down at Kachu who was looking at him and he sensed that he was also starting to worry. “A Evitagen and a Evitisop…I’m sorry but I haven’t seen any of those pokémon today.” replied Nurse Joy “Ok…thanks anyway.” nodded Timothy Timothy left out of the pokémon center with his pokémon behind him as the Nurse Joy and the two Sweecare’s waved goodbye. The then began to follow him up the highway as he started to look around again. “Pika…Chu…Ka…Pikachu.” said Kachu as he jumped on Mewtwo’s shoulder. “I know what you mean…I can only think of a hand full of reasons that he would be looking for those two pokémon.” agreed Jin They continued to follow Timothy up the highway until he suddenly stopped and started staring at the ground. He then looked back up and took off running coming to a complete stop in front of a large pile of rubble. “This is the spot.” said Timothy “The spot for what?” asked Mewtwo Timothy’s body began to glow with a blue energy and he suddenly lift his hand up in front of him. Large pieces of stones began to rise up from the ground and float in the air in front of them. “Wait here.” said Timothy Jin, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all nodded and watched as Timothy walked into what was left of the building. A few minutes later they saw him come walking back out with something in his arms. Jin and Kachu were completely shocked as both pokémon were the two that Timothy had asked Nurse Joy about a Evitagen and a Evitisop. “Wait how did you know that they were under there?” asked Jin “These are the two pokémon that I seen in my dream.” answered Timothy “I don’t understand.” shrugged Jin “Chu.” agreed Kachu “Well lets go to Farplane Meadow…there I’ll get these two back in shape and I’ll explain more once everybody is regrouped.” assured Timothy “Fine.” nodded Jin Timothy and his pokémon took to the sky and landed in Farplane Meadow on the outskirts of Karlin city. After Timothy contacted the rest of the group and let them know where to meet him he began to doctor the two pokémon. Once he was done he stood around as stared up into the sky and think about what to do next. Jin and Kachu sat by the two pokémon looking at Timothy as he stared off into the sky. “What is going on here?” wondered Jin “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu “I know, but its still kind of aggravating know that there’s nothing that we can do for him.” retorted Jin “Chu.” nodded Kachu “Well hopefully when these two wake up maybe they can shed some light onto what going on.” hoped Jin “Pika.” sighed Kachu They looked at the two pokémon as they laid on a blank resting peacefully. Category:Movie 1 Content